Because I Love You
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: What if, instead of Jesse being trapped in the alternate dimension alone, somehow through a twist of fate, Jaden stays behind as well? Spiritshipping One-Shot dedicated especially to Akai-neechan and hermione494, 2 of the biggest Spiritshippers I know!


_A/N: This one-shot fic was inspired by work from Akai-neechan, which I thought was beautifully written. I'm speaking, of course of her Spiritshipping fic, Your Hero. So this is basically a little shout-out to her and my own fanfic friends. This is my first attempt at Spiritshipping in any shape or form to actually be written as a fanfic so please be gentle with reviews! Thanks in advance to all those that review! It's set in Jaden's POV at some points and Jesse's at others. I'll let you know when a swap is made. I've also based part of how I've written mine by re-reading Akai-neechan's story._

_Summary: What if, instead of Jesse being trapped in the alternate dimension alone, somehow through a twist of fate, Jaden stays behind as well? Spiritshipping One-Shot dedicated especially to Akai-neechan and hermione494, 2 of the biggest Spiritshippers I know! Set during the end of GX 130!_

_Jaden's POV_

"Jaden," Jesse Anderson said in his Southern accent as he turned towards me, a smile gracing his beautiful, perfect face. "This is it, buddy. I'm on it. Now get back safe!" He told me.

My chocolate-brown eyes widened as I heard this. _'Had Jesse lost his mind?' _ I thought, worrisome. "But Jess, what about-" I started before he cut me off.

Jesse kept smiling at me. "No 'buts' Jaden! I play Prism Wall! Now this spell sends every attack right in my direction! So Yubel and I, we both take damage!" Jesse called, looking as sweet and brave as ever in my eyes.

"Jesse, don't do this!" I cried.

It just isn't fair. Jesse, the sweetest guy I'd ever met was going to sacrifice himself and there was nothing I could do…unless! I smiled widely in my mind as I thought of an idea.

_Jesse's POV_

Good-bye Jay. I know after this, I'll never see you again buddy. But it's all for the best. I'll stay here, just to know that I saved you…

"I'll be alright. I got my dragon and he's got my back." I said, full of pride, as I looked up at the beautiful dragon then you before back at the dragon, knowing that if I was confident, somehow it would soothe your pain later, Jay.

I love you, but I know that my job is to get you back safe even if it means I'll never see you again.

"And now I activate his special ability! Ya see, my Rainbow Dragon can absorb every Crystal Beast on the field. And for each beast it absorbs it gains 1000 more attack points! Go Rainbow Overdrive!" I cried as I saw every one of Rainbow Dragon's crystals on his body light up like a Christmas tree as his attack soared to 10,000.

I couldn't hear Yubel screaming, or the ground crumbling below you and me.

All that mattered was getting you home even if that meant I'd never see that wonderfully innocent face of yours ever again.

"Let's go!" I heard you call to me. Had we not been in mortal danger, I would've laughed at your innocence. Some days, Jay you're a smart fella, but today ain't one of those days is it? I'm not coming back home with you buddy. I'm staying here. For you.

"I can't."

My voice shows its finality, although part of me doesn't want to do this, I won't let you stop me.

I won't let you get hurt, Jay.

If I did let you stop me, everyone would eventually die in this dimension. I can't let that happen. That's why I must do this; don't make a scene about me 'cause we're so close. You don't deserve that, pal.

"Stopping now will only reduce the energy spike and the portal home won't be able to open. I've gotta keep the strength of my attack up, catch ya later partner!" I told you with a wink and my own version of your victory pose.

I tell you 'later' because you don't need to know. You don't need to know in reality I'll never see you again once this is all over. This way, once you get back home and realize that I'm not there with you, the pain will be less then it would if I made it clear I wouldn't see you again.

"Jesse!!"

I heard that beautiful, sweet voice of yours ring in my ears so perfectly, the way I'd want to keep in my ears forever, so whenever I think of you, I can hear an angel's voice, yours. I turn toward you, nothing else matters, not even the duel or the rest of our friends. All that matters is you. Know why?

'Cause I love you Jaden.

As I look at you smiling for the last time, I know this is how you'll remember me.

I love you, Jaden. You stole my heart the day we met, but I could never want it back. Take my heart – it's all I'll have left anyway. Take it and never forget me, Jay!

"All right! Rainbow Dragon, attack with Rainbow Refraction!" I cried.

As I gave that last order, I turned away from you. But not 'cause I don't care, it's to show you how strong I am and always will be, forever.

_Jaden's POV_

"Jesse, no!" I cried out to you, with tears streaming down my cheeks.

Deep in my heart, I made a decision at that moment. If you have to stay in this dimension to save everyone, then I'll stay here with you.

It's the only way.

I refuse to leave you! Know why that is?

Because I love you, Jesse.

I can't live without you, bro. We'll live together or die together, that's a promise!

_Jesse's POV_

Even as I hear your cries, I force myself to be strong. I won't let myself waver. I won't let you worry. 'Cause, Jaden, there's nothing to worry about. I did what I needed to do and you'll be safe, even if I fade into oblivion and die…

As the light surrounds me, I feel something happening, but I fail to notice the light surrounds you, as well. All I see is Yubel fading into the attack. I know I've saved you. I know I've made it and that's all that matters…right?

"We did it, Rainbow Dragon! Take them home!" I called as I fade into the light but unknown to me; you fade into it as well…

_Sometime later… (Jesse's POV)_

My eyes slowly opened as I looked around. I was in another dimension; this one was way different than before.

Then my eyes widened upon seeing a most unlikely source.

'_Can it be?'_ I thought.

"J-Jaden, i-is that you?" I asked softly as my eyes adjusted to the weird light of this dimension.

I could see Jaden's form move towards me and my eyes lit up in joy, but widened in shock.

"Yeah, it's me Jess." I heard your angelic voice answer back to me.

"But how? Didn't Rainbow Dragon take you home?" I asked, confused.

I saw you shake your head.

"Even if we both die in this place, there's a reason why I got transported here with you, Jess." You told me, your soft, sweet lips inches away from mine.

"Why, Jay?" I asked gently.

I saw you smile, the smile I love seeing from you and it made me smile back.

"Because I love you, Jesse." You said, grinning widely.

I grinned back. "Know why I stayed?"

"Why?" You asked in return.

"Because I love you, Jay…" I said, before our lips touched in a deep, passionate kiss that lasted what seemed like forever to me.

As you slowly broke the kiss, you spoke up. "Know why I kissed you, Jesse?" You asked.

"Why?" I asked back.

"Because I love you…" You answered.

I knew now, we would be together forever.

Why?

Because we love each other…

THE END!


End file.
